Leaping into the Unknown
by Georgia-Will-Suffice
Summary: Everyone has graduated. Sammy, Ollie, and Abigail are at The Company and living in an apartment together, living life to the fullest. Grace is travelling the world and finding herself. Ben is at the company in Austin, Christian is teaching at the 'Dance Studio for Youngsters'. Kat is busy with her new career path of acting and Tara is slowly getting better. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo yo check my flow. Sorry, couldn't resist. First Dance Academy fanfiction! This is based off Abigail&Ollie's 'future' or whatever it was. This is AU because Sammy is alive, and he and Abigail are dating. **

"Abigail?" Sammy mocked. "Where's your turn out?"

Abigail nudged him in the ribs and pulled him to where her phone had just gone off, alerting her of a message. Ollie walked over and they both looked at the photo of Tara at rehab in interest.

They smiled, happy that Tara was getting better. Slowly but surely.

Abigail selected Kat's number in her contact list and hit 'call' and let it ring for a few seconds until it signalled that Kat declined the call.

"That's odd." Abigail murmured. "She usually picks up."

"Didn't she have an audition today?" Sammy inquired.

Ollie nodded in response and dragged Sammy and Abigail back to the floor.

**-LINE BREAK-DANCE—ACADEMY-**

"Well that's the last of the boxes." Ollie announced as he placed the CD and cover of his song 'Dance Apocalypse' on the mantel. "We're officially moved in."

"Yippee." Abigail remarked sarcastically. Sammy chuckled and gently swatted Abigail on the head with his book.

"I just had a great idea." Ollie stated and sat down on the arm chair.

"Can't wait for you to tell us what it is." Abigail muttered.

"We should have a party! A house warming party, with all our friends."

"But Ben and Grace are overseas, so it wouldn't be with all of our friends." Sammy replied as he closed his book.

"And we're at The Company. We don't have time to party." Abigail acknowledged.

"I guess you're right. No party." Ollie spoke, admitting defeat.

**-LINE BREAK-DANCE-ACADEMY-**

**A/N: I don't know if this was a one shot or maybe a chapter fic. **

**If you don't understand what's going on: **

**Sammy is alive, Abigail and Sammy have admitted their true feelings for each other **_**to **_**each other and are in a happy relationship and are at the company. Ollie and Abigail are still really good friends, and Ollie & Sammy are good mates and nothing is awkward between them, especially since Rhys and Ollie have something going on. A&S&O have moved into an apartment together. **

**Picture Kurt, Santana and Rachel's Bushwick apartment on glee. Or whatever you want. I don't mind. If you have any suggestions, comments or anything let me know. **

**Peace out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I realise the summary / plot of the story and the actual story sound different. Oops.  
I'm not that good a writer so I hope this is good. (:**

**And for those who might get confused 'Lucy' is 'Miss Raine' . I didn't want to call her Miss Raine because Grace doesn't.**

* * *

"Austin ballet isn't that much different to our ballet." Grace pointed out.

"I suppose not." Lucy acknowledged.

"It shares a few similarities with our ballet, like for one – they're both boring." Grace reported.

Lucy shook her head and then went back to admiring the ballet.

"I know another thing they have in common." Marcus informed Grace who looked at him quizzically.

"Him." He said pointing at a dancer.

"Oh my god. Is that Ben?!" Grace beamed. Marcus nodded in response.

* * *

The performance finished and Grace stood up in her chair cheering for Ben.

"WOOH! GO BEN! WOOP WOOP!" she shouted throwing her arms into the air.

"Grace! Get down from there!" Lucy hissed.

"Gosh Lucy don't be a spoil sport. I'm only commending Marcus and the dancers on their skill." Grace insisted.

Marcus chuckled and clapped along with the audience.

* * *

"Lucy I'm going to try to find Ben, kay?" Said Grace absentmindedly, looking around.

"Alright. We'll be out the front." Lucy replied. "Don't take too long."

Grace nodded dismissively and headed off to find Ben.

* * *

Grace wandered around for a while before finally stopping at a door with the name _Benjamin Tickle _printed on a gold star. Grace smirked and knocked on the door.

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" she recited.

Ben opened the door shocked to find Grace standing there with a grin on her face.

"My Juliet!" he played along.

"Dangle!" she laughed and stood on her tippy toes to hug him.

"Disgrace!" he chimed and spun her around. "Come in, come in."

"You're doing well I see. Poster boy for Austin Ballet." She smiled, admiring the poster of him.

"Yeah. Well, yeah." He blushed.

"Looks like you're living the perfect life." Grace stated.

"Well there is one thing missing." Ben admitted.

"And what would that be?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"You."

* * *

**A/N: Yep. I left it there. No kiss. Well there would be a kiss but I can't write that. I would suck at it. So imagine a kiss there. **

**Sorry for all the line breaks. **

**And also thanks to my awesome friend Freya for the cover picture thingo. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You know, it seems like these are more one-shots rather than an actual story. It'll vary from different character's points of views. Work with me here though people. And any ideas are welcome! Prompts and all that jazz. I wonder if anyone reads these authors notes. Thanks to the review I got :D**

* * *

"There's a reason why I called you all here today." Christian announced.

"Is it a reunion? No it can't be a reunion because Tara isn't here." Abigail wondered out loud.

"Well you're close Abigail. It's not a reunion per-se; it's more like a tribute dance."

"A tribute dance?" Abigail asked sceptically.

Christian nodded and jumped up from his place on the floor in the studio.

"I've already gotten it worked out, the chorey I mean, and we would just need to find a song. My students have learnt the chorey, they'll start the dance off and then we'll get into it. It'll be awesome!" Christian explained.

"Well I for one think it's a great idea." Sammy agreed.

"I don't dance anymore, so….." Kat added. "And anyways, Ben and Grace are overseas, Tara can't dance. It won't work."

"We'll make it work." Christian snapped.

"I don't hate the idea." Abigail admitted.

"I think we should do it." Ollie stated.

"Okay, so if we _do _do this, when and where?" Kat asked.

"Right here, on the official opening day." Christian decided.

"And how's it going to go down? You'll do the commencement speech and then burst into dance?" Abigail added snarkily.

"I thought Tara could do the commencement speech." Said Christian and was met with groans.

* * *

"And 5, 6, 7, 8, go." Christian counted.

"This is lame." Abigail groaned as she turned.

"You and I share the same opinion Abs." Kat announced.

* * *

"Good work guys. According to Ben's Facebook page he and Grace are due in for a visit soon so we can teach them the chorey when they get here." Christian told the group.

"You know Christian; you're starting to sound like Zach." Sammy joked.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm. I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I re read it and it .**

** I don't know the steps or anything to their dance so go with me on this. And I'm confused on how Christian's students knew the choreography when the place technically hadn't opened yet. Weird.**

**This chapter I just randomly thought of. I was going to have a Kat chapter but I didn't have any inspiration so I scrapped that one.**

**Ideas and prompts welcome. **


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you think their reactions will be?" Ben asked Grace, looking down at their intertwined hands.

"Who cares? We're together now and that's all that matters." Grace replied.

"I guess you're right." He mumbled.

"Besides, we don't even have to see them. Daddy bought a house that we can just hang out in for as long as we like and do _whatever_ _we want_." Grace stated.

"Yeah but we're here for the opening of the studio, Christian wants us to participate in some dance thing. It'll be hard to avoid them." Ben sighed. "Your offer _is_ tempting though."

Grace gave Ben a half smile and got into a nearby cab.

* * *

"Wow….this place looks…" Grace trailed off.

"Awesome? Amazing?" Christian asked, coming out from what appeared to be the shadows in the studio.

"If you like." Grace said dismissively.

"Reedo!" Ben greeted.

"Benster" Christian responded.

"I'm going to leave you two to your bromance-love and visit my pals over at the company." Grace announced slapping them both on the backs and walked out.

"What no kiss?" Ben asked her loudly.

"You're right." She said, walking over to the boys.

Ben puckered his lips and Grace kissed Christian on the cheek.

"Wouldn't want me to leave without giving _Reedo _over here a kiss. How considerate of you Dangle." She smirked and walked off, swaying her hips.

"Do I want to know?" Christian asked.

"Probably not."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter. I'm on a roll. I'm going to write as many as I can.  
Feel free to review or give me a prompt or whatever. Prompts are good. I like prompts. Prompts are cool. **


End file.
